


rise of house firebird

by Dawn_of_the_werewolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_of_the_werewolf/pseuds/Dawn_of_the_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of the last taragryan in  Westros. HEr name is saphira Fireborn. She falls for the hound two years ago. now this is the thier tale of love, war, dragons, and the lengdary firebird.  (if sandor clegans seems oc, i apologize. this is my first GOT fic)<br/>Hope you enjoy!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	rise of house firebird

Raise of house phoenix

In Westeros there is a forgotten house cousin of the Targaryen, The house of the phoenix. There is one phoenix left. Saphira Fireborn of house Phoenix is the last of the phoenix. She is on the quest to bring her cousins back into power. She is only 18 and has seen the blood of her parents and family spilled. She was 4 when she saw her mother’s head on a spike and her father’s head beside her. King Robert, then Knight Robert, sentenced her mother to death. And then she fled by order of her uncle the mad king to be safe with her cousin Viceroys but sadly she was caught by the kingslayer; she has snice lived as ward of the Lannister. She grew up with the legend of her mother and father, and the legend of her family sing the phoenix as well as the dragon. This is her tale of love, war, phoenixes and dragons.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sat on my horse a black stallion, Shadow steed. I was riding next to Sandor Clegane; better known as the hound. He was far kinder then his masters ever where; he may have a scar of half his face but to me he was what knights should be. I hated them all especially Jaime Lannister, the king slayer; he earned the title by killing my uncle the mad king. He was insane yes, but my uncle none the less. My father’s older brother, my father was Maekus Targaryen and my mother was Caitlyn Targaryen. I was young when they died along with the rest of my family. I brushed my white hair with its crimson tips off my shoulder. I brushed my horse mane off form the dirt of the days ride.  
“Easy shadowsteed, we’ll leave Westeros forever and be free. We’ll be with Dany and Vis. Somewhere warm and no long winters or summers.” I said as we stopped in the yard. I walked him to eh stable and put him in an empty stall. I stroked his soft muzzle feeling the velvety flesh. I took off his saddle and started detaching him. I placed his saddle on the barrier between the horses, I took off the blanket and brushed the fur down. I saw the king talking with Ned stark, lord of Winterfell. The starks where far kinder to their wards and people; I feed and watered shadow steed and started to groom him. I could feel his warm breath on my face.  
“Lady Saphira, a moment if you will.” I turned to the voice of Sandor. I smiled at him he never smiled at any one but he was kind to some in private. He stopped next to the stall, I saw his helm of wolfs head on the post next to his horse.  
“Hound, what can I do for you?” I asked brushing out shadowsteed’s mane; I sighed after calling him hat but I didn’t use his name in front of the royal family. He walked behind me and leaned into my ear. I smiled under my breath as I held it. I looked at him the burn scar on his face to his brown hair and eyes. He looked at me and moved my white hair from my neck.  
“A hunt me you and the horses. Alone in the woods.” He put his hand on my waist; I sighed at his touch; he was tall but with me he was gentle. He moved his hand closer to my loins. He rubbed my woman hood slowly. I gasped as I felt his lips on my neck, I fought back a moan, and I felt his lips smile and move away from me. I fought hard to regain my breath I tried to hid the redness in my face and the need in my voice. He kept rubbing my womanhood slowly. I leaned back into his body he smiled at me.  
“Sandor, I swear by the old gods, if you and I do not leave for the hunt soon I may have you take me here or in my chambers tonight. “I whispered in his ear as he laughed at the idea,  
“You really want my cock in you that bad, saphie?” he whispered in my ear as he rubbed slower. I let a moan slip through my lips I could feel the smile on his lip return I turned my head to look at him. My piercing violet eyes to meet his brown ones.  
“I want you all of you, Sandor.” I grabbed his hand that was on my womanhood and pulled it away and kissed his gloved knuckles, “I been with you for two years Sandor. You’re the only man I want in my life or in me.” He smiled and looked over my head towards Joffrey. He was his guard I wish Joffrey gave him some time off.  
“I’ll meet you here in an hour. After Joffrey goes to the feast.” He smiled as he kissed me head. I kissed his check. He walked away from me. I went back to tending my horse after I finished with shadow steed I saw a white dog run past me. I followed him with my eyes. He stopped by Jon snow, Ned Stark’s bastrad son. I waved at them and went inside the castle. I walked up to my chambers and changed into a more apporite dress. I found my locked chest and opened it with my key. I took out a golden dragon egg. When my mother died she had left me six eggs in her chest along with my father’s sword. I held it tightly to my chest and thought of my family.  
“I wish you both were here. I wish the kingslayer never killed you father and uncle. Then I wouldn’t be in his ward or have his wrath upon me when he angry at Robert. I’m really scarred papa. I really want you to be here. To see the woman I became and see the man I fell in love with. You’d like him papa, he’s not a knight but he is great with a sword. I’ll talk to you later papa.” I kissed the golden egg and placed it back with the five others. I looked over the six of them. “Three dragons and three firebirds. All here.” I closed the lid and locked it and put the key around my neck. I put on a blue grown and a gold necklace. I pulled out my tank with my dresses. I moved a black dress and pulled out a red and gold sheath with a phoenix on it. I pulled out the sword by the hilt with a dragon head handle. I saw the engraved phoenix on the dragon glass. I cleaned the blade to make sure it wasn’t rusty. I put it back in it sheath and put it on the table sitting down and taking drink of wine. I coughed on it. It tasted like old leather that been sat on for a 100 years I sat it back down and walked over to the window and looked out over the courtyard and saw Sandor with the prince. I wanted nothing more to be in his arms, feeling his beard on my face, feeling his lips on my own. I loved him and wanted to marry him even to bear his children. I got ready for the hunt. It was time for the feast I made my way down to the great hall, I walked in a stood by the hound. I could feel his eyes look at my blue dress form the bottom to the rivaling top showing the tops of my large breasts.  
“Lady Saphira. You look lovely this evening.” He said to me I smiled and nodded  
“Thank you hound. You look handsome yourself.” I nodded my head. He nodded his back. We went back to watching the party. I noticed the stark children looking at me. I smiled and waved. I looked around the room and saw him Jamie Lannister, I wish I could shove a sword in his back some days, then I remember it was him who saved me form he headsmen’s’ ax. I moved to the king, who had made me watch my mother have her head cut off by him. Sandor looked at me and took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. I looked to him and smiled a thank you. He nodded towards the stairs. I smiled as he walked to the king.  
“You think the hound is handsome?” I looked to see rob stark. He looked like a stark black hair curly and kind. He was his father’s son alright. I smiled at him kindly.  
“Yes I do, lord stark.” I bowed to him.  
“Why the hound. Maybe you better look towards someone else. Like a lord or a knight.” Greyjoy said to me. I heard his accent I glared at him.  
“You are form pike the iron cost?” he nodded at me, “I loathe the iron coast for that is where my cousin died in the ruby ford.’  
“Your cousin was Rhaegar Targaryen? That makes you a Targaryen?”  
“You are half right. I’m a Targaryen and a firebird. So watch it Theon Greyjoy. You and I are in the same boat but you have the nice said of it. I’m in the shit end.”  
“See Greyjoy she is smart. Lady Saphira, good evening enjoy the feast.” I nodded at him and smiled He smiled and went to collect his siblings. I felt sadness in my heart. Sandor came over to me.  
“Let me know if you want something better?” Greyjoy said. I growled as Sandor bumped into him. I nodded him over. He stood next to me.  
“Greyjoy? What did he want?” he followed Greyjoy with his eyes.  
“Me. I’m assuming, but he can’t have what not his. He stands no chance.” He smiled and held out his arm.  
“My lady ill check your room out for that shadow figure you saw.” He said as I took his arm and we left. “I saw some tears in your eyes, are you alight saphie?” He stopped at the stairs.  
“I don’t know seeing the all the children make me wish I had sibling or having my family back.” I looked at him as he cupped my check. He stroked his thumb along my jaw.  
“Like you said before, you have me as I have you.” He took my hand placed it over his heart. I felt his heart through his armor. I smiled and took his hand and placed it over mine. I held his hand tightly in my own.  
“Thank you, Sandor.” He smiled at me and took me to my chambers. I walked in first as he shut the door. I smiled as he wrapped me up in his arms. I turned around and held him close feeling his chilled steel armor.  
“Oh gods it’s been age’s snice I been able to hold you like this.” He tilted my face up towards his and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He deepened the kiss slowly. I slide my arms down his neck over his armor. I pulled away from the kiss.  
“Sandor should we go for the hunt or stay here?” I asked as he took a breath. He looked at the door.  
“It safer if we go for the hunt for the ‘shadow man” He said as he picked up a cloak and slid it on over my shoulders. “We ride on the same horse. Shadow need his rest.” I nodded as we walked out of my chambers I grabbed my sword. He led me down him stairs and pas the great hall and into the courtyard. We walked over to the stable. He grabbed his helm and mounted his horse as he put his helm on. He reached out his hand and held it to me I took it and sat side saddle holding to his chest with one arm and the mane with the other hand. He nudge the horse out of the stall and out the gate. I smiled as he moved the horse into a gallop I felt the air on my face and my lovers strong arms around me. He guided the horse into the woods. I saw all the trees and smelled the forest. Sandor got off first carefully and help me down. I grabbed his shoulders tightly. He sat me down next to him, he looked around with me behind his back. I looked behind me and saw nothing. He took off his helm and tied the horse to t a tree. I followed him closely and kept a grip on his hand. He squeezed my hand back.  
“I found this cave when I was on patrol a few days ago. It’s private and far from the castle.” He led me in and made sure I didn’t fall.  
“It perfect Sandor.” He led me to the farthest part of the cave where a fire pit was sat with wood and furs. HE guided me to the furs he started the fire as I sat on the log by the fire. He sat by me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled I took off my long black cloak. He took off his own and stood up pulled I close. I wrapped my arms around him. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He begged for entrance into my mouth I gladly accepted and tilted my head as our tongues dueled for dominance. He won as I tried to stay balanced against him. His kisses where the kind to melt your heart and make you weak in the knees. He pulled me closer to him. I gasped at the chilled armor  
“I think the armor needs to come off.” He said as he pulled away all I could do was nod. I caught my breath and helped him with his armor. He took of the large chest piece and arm guards. I carssed his chest gently and nuzzled into his chest. He pulled me close again and kissed me again. I put my arms around his chest and kissed back. He depend the kiss with in mere seconds. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled me closer to his figure. I felt his muscles beneath his tunic. I pulled away to catch my breath. I nuzzled into his neck purring in his ear. I felt his beard on my face. He nuzzled my face with his. He looked down at me and smiled, “how did I get you in my life?” I blushed at the statement  
“I was thinking that about you.” I cupped the side of his face with the burn scar. I caressed his face gently. “You and shadow are the only good things in my life.” He smiled as he took my hand form his face and kissed the back of it. I smiled and cuddled into his chest, he pulled me tightly to his chest. I felt his chest hair on my face. He kissed the top of my head.  
“Maybe we should get our hunt started.” He smiled at me. I smiled and blushed at him. He kissed the top of my head.  
“After 2 years of making love with you I still feel like a virgin.” He hugged me tighter I hugged him back. I leaned up to his face and kissed his lips slowly. He pulled me closer to his clothed body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as hen tied my dress in the back. HE unlaced it with practiced hands I moved my hands under his tunic and pulled it over his head quickly. He pushed my dress down to my waist I helped him by wiggling out of it as quickly as I could. He pushed it down and moved us down to the black bear furs. He kissed me again wrapped my arms around his braid shoulders and dug my nails into his back. He moaned into my mouth. He moved to my neck and sucked my skin. I moaned and arched into him. I moved my hands down to his pants and started to untie the laces. He pushed them down quickly. I blushed at him he took my hand in his and interlocked our fingers. He smiled at me and kissed my lips again.  
“I’m always gentle saphie.” He nuzzled my face with his. I smiled and kissed the scar on his face. He rubbed his hand in-between my breasts. I moaned at his rough gentle hands as he moved across my stomach. He smiled at me and moved to my womanhood he spread my legs with his free body. He moved his hand to my entrance and started to rub a slow circle around it. I moaned loudly and the cave made it louder. He laughed and moved his head to in-between my legs. He smiled and gave my womanhood a long loving lick. I moaned loudly as he used his tongue to go into my entrance. He used his arms to keep my hips grounded he used his left hand to caress my body, I moaned as he moved his tongue. He groped my breasts he moaned as he felt my body shake around his face. He kept my hips still as I felt my finish coming on. He used his finger in my cavern and hit that special spot and made a come hitter motion in me. I moaned a finished on his finger and mouth, he licked my woman hood clean. I laid back and took my breath in quickly. He laid up beside me wiping his beard off with his hand.  
“You always taste great, saphie.” He said as I laid by his side. I sat up and moved my hands down his abs.  
“Should I return the favor, Sandor?” he watched my hand as I got closer to his large cock. He looked at me as his breath quickened. I sat up and started rubbing his already hard cock/ I started rubbing it slowly, he moaned as I kept the pace slow. I speed up the pace slowly and rotated my hand in a half circle motion. He rolled his back and moaned as I speed up the pace again, I went faster as he moaned with half lidded eyes/ I watched him as he shivered as he made me with pleasure. I kissed the head of his cock. He looked at me as I slowly took his cock in my mouth. He watched as booed my head quickly on his cock. He sat up and placed his hand on the back of my head as I switched between my tongue and teeth on his cock. He moaned as he hold my head in place as he thursted deeply in my throat. I moaned around him. He moaned loudly and eh finished hard in my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could. He watched me as I released his cock with a soft pop form my mouth. I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand to get the seed off.  
“You taste even better, Sandor.” He smiled as he pulled me close and kissed me again. I could taste both of us in the kiss. He moaned and laid me down on the furs again. I wrapped my legs around his waist he kissed my lips slowly as he entered me. I moaned at the pleasure he gave me. He stayed still for a long while. He moved slowly at first after I gave him a nod. I dug my other hand into his brown hair. He moaned into my mouth he moved his tongue with mine shield him closer to me. He pulled me closer to his body as he rolled us over so I was on top. I untwined our hands and grabbed his muscular forearms and started moving my hips slowly on his large manhood. He moaned and rolled his head back into the fur. I smiled and kissed his neck slowly leaving love bites on his neck. He smiled and dug his nails into my hips I smiled and moved my hips in a slower motion. He moaned giving me a look.  
“Saphie you better move faster or I’ll make you, woman.” I smiled at him and dug my nails into his chest.  
“You want me to go faster, my love?” he groaned as I stopped moving my hips. “My poor Sandor.” I racked my hands in his chest hair. He growled at me as I smiled sweetly and kissed his lips again. He thrusted into me quickly. I moaned and arched my back he leaned up and kissed my large breasts. He suckled my breast quickly. I moaned and moved my hips with his quick thrusts. He held me close as we finished together. I forced him down on the furs and collapsed on top of him.  
“Saphie are you all right?” he asked as he rubbed my back. I locked eyes with him and moved sliver red hair off my shoulder.  
“Yes my knight.” He looked at me after I said that.  
“I’m no knight Saphira. You know that.” He pulled me close and laid me on his naked chest. I stroked his face.  
“Sandor, you have more courage and honor than all the knight in the king’s guard. I’m saying it because you are my knight, the one who saves me form Jamie and cerci. To me that’s a knight, and that’s you.” He smiled and pulled me closer to his chest.  
“I guess you’re right. It’s not about a title. Is your code of honor? I’m a knight to you us but not when we’re sneaking and fucking in caves and the woods.” I sighed at that last part  
“You got a point.” I crossed my arms on his chest and laid on them. I felt his hands brush u my spine. I smiled at the idea that popped into my head.  
“What’s that grin you got on you face like a fox that got in the hen house?” He looked at me well adjusting a fur into a pillow.  
“Tell me what you think of this. On my naming day a tournament to be held for a husband. Of my choosing.” I smiled he turned his head and looked at me wide eyed, I saw something there I never saw before, fear and love mixed “Sandor? What’s wrong?” I touched his face. He cupped my hand.  
“Then marry me.” I looked at him shocked. I propped up on elbow and looked at him in the eyes. “Saphira Fireborn of house firebird and house Targaryen, will you marry me?” I kissed his lips and rolled over to have me on top.  
“Yes Sandor Clegane. Just one question how the fuck we going keep that one under our lock and key?”  
“We don’t we tell lord stark and figure it out form there. Now let’s get some rest. You always wear me out with your loving.” He said as he pulled me close. I cuddled on his chest and held his hand tightly.  
“I hope our plan works, my knight.” I closed my eyes after a few study beats of his heart.


End file.
